Memories
by Newgirl02
Summary: While working on his latest case, Neal remembers old times. Warning: slash


Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own White Collar!

Author's note: Keller/Neal slash. I always wondered what a relationship with them would be like….(: I doubt I'll ever make a big relationship with them...just an idea. By the way, I really suck at titles and summaries, so please don't let that stop you from reading the story.  
>There is no Beta, all mistakes are mine. Reviews are greatly appreciated.(:<p>

Memories

Neal sat on the couch, looking at a snapshot he had taken a long time ago. It was of him and Keller.

Peter and Neal were doing everything they could to find Keller. Kidnapping Peter earned Keller a spot on the FBI's Most Wanted list. Peter wanted to see Keller behind bars for his sake and Elizabeth's. She was a wreck after he was kidnapped. Neal just didn't like the idea of Keller out on the streets. There were certain lines Keller would cross that Neal wouldn't even consider going near. Murder was one of them.

Neal thought back to when he and Keller worked together. They were close, closer than he would like to admit.

"What are you up to, Caffrey?" Keller asked, standing behind Neal. Neal turned around to acknowledge his presence, and then returned to his work.

"I'm painting. I always paint when I'm nervous."

"Why are you nervous?"

"I don't know…maybe because we're planning on robbing the Met tomorrow!" Neal was rewarded with a sharp slap to his backside. He jumped up and quickly turned around.

"Don't talk to me like that." Keller said, taking a step closer to Neal, wrapping his arm around his waist.

"Sorry." Neal mumbled.

"Caffrey, you will not screw this up." Keller said kissing Neal's neck. "Everything will go as planned tomorrow. There is no reason to be nervous."

"I know." Neal said. "It's just that- ow!" Keller had just bitten Neal's neck and left a very big, very red, mark.

"Don't forget who owns you." Keller said, reinforcing the statement by sliding his hand down to rest on Neal's bottom.

"That wasn't necessary. I won't forget."

"Just making sure." Keller said, holding on to Neal's hand and leading him to the bed. Neal pulled his hand back and looked over at his painting.

"I need to paint. I won't be much help tomorrow if I can't concentrate. Painting is the only thing that will make sure I stay on task tomorrow."

"I disagree on that being the _only_ thing."

"That's not what I meant…." Neal mumbled taking a step back, as Keller approached him slowly.

"Come here, Neal." Neal froze when Keller called him by his first name. Keller always called him 'Caffrey.' The only time Keller used Neal's first name was when he was really pissed or really horny. Either way, Neal ended up very sore the next morning.

"I have to be able to perform tomorrow, don't forget that." Neal said wearily, backing up into the wall. Keller chuckled and shot Neal a cruel smile.

"I'll make sure you can at least walk." Neal winced at Keller's words and sighed knowing the inevitable was coming.

Keller pinned Neal to the wall by his throat. He pushed his lips against Neal's and smiled as Neal whimpered when he bit his lip. Keller released Neal's throat and held him by his lips. He threw Neal against the bed post and continued his assault on his mouth. Neal moaned as Keller's hand roamed all over Neal's body. Keller slammed Neal on to the bed and pinned Neal's hands above his head. Keller kissed Neal, leaving hickeys and bite marks all over his body. He stopped only long enough to remove his shirt, to match Neal's naked upper body. Keller slowly pulled Neal's belt off and slapped the belt against the bed, making Neal jump. His eyes filled with fear, and Keller smiled. He dropped the belt and continued undressing Neal. Neal was now squirming naked under Keller.

Keller continued his raid over Neal's body and smirked at Neal's very hard member. He squeezed Neal's hard-on, receiving a yelp and low whimper from Neal.

"What are you doing?" Keller growled, when he felt Neal fumbling with his belt.

"Please." Neal moaned.

"We do this at my pace or we don't do it at all. Do you want me to stop?"

"NO!" Neal exclaimed, causing Keller to smirk.

"Keep your hand off and I'll continue." Neal's hands slowly left Keller's pants, and rested at his sides.

Keller kissed Neal and finished pulling off his belt. He kissed all of Neal's face and nibbled on his ear. Neal whimpered again and mumbled something.

"What was that?" Keller whispered in Neal's ear, causing him to shiver.

"Please…." Neal whispered.

"Please what, Caffrey?"

"Please…take off your…pants."

"Are you sure?" Keller asked, pulling away from Neal. "I could let you go paint now. That is, after all, the only way to calm you down, right?" Keller reached for his shirt, and Neal frantically pulled it away.

"Please don't leave me! I was wrong."

"Wrong about what?"

"Painting isn't the only way to calm my nerves."

"I don't know…you seemed pretty sure. Anyway, I'm getting really tired." Keller got out of bed and started to walk away when he heard a strangled sob come from the bed. Keller smirked and turned around. "Neal…ask for it." Keller said, walking closer and closer to the bed.

"Please…please-"

"Please what, Neal? Ask for it or I'll leave, right now."

"Don't go!"

"Then ask me."

"I want you, Matthew! Please come back in bed with me! I want you so bad!" Neal said quickly. Keller tore off his pants and boxers and jumped back into bed. He teased Neal with his member and laughed at the little moans and whimpers escaping Neal's mouth.

"Never forget who owns you." Keller said, finally giving Neal what he wanted.

Neal shuttered at the memory and closed his eyes. He was about to go to sleep when his phone rang.

"Hello?" He answered, tiredly.

"What are you up to, Caffrey?" A very familiar voice, replied.


End file.
